digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aster Selene
Hello? Is that you, Rain? - Digi9346 07:08, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Well... If you're referring to the same RS that wrote Digimon Adventure 03, Digimon Couple Theories, RainbowSprinkle's Life, yada yada yada, then yes, it is me. :Nice to see you here. - Digi9346 06:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Moving and Tai Actually, it should be at Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. Unlike the characters from later seasons, "Taichi Kamiya" is actually his dub name - the first episode makes it clear that "Tai" is just his nickname, and even lists his full name. As for moving - it would actually work better if you let me delete this page, then due a true move from your old one. I can replace it with the text you have now, but it would be more "official". If it's not a problem, I'm going to go ahead an do that.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:49, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you! :-) Hikari Yes, it's kind of stupid, but out of all Mega/Ultimate Digimon, only a small fraction are explicitly female, and Kari has one of them. Out of all the girls (Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, International females, Rika, Jeri, Minami, Suzie, Yoshi, Miki, Megumi, and Kristy), only 3 of them actually have feminine Megas. (four of them have feminine Digimon in general, once you include Mimi). Arguably, Sayo should be on the list too, as Dianamon is fairly female. As well as Mari (Rosemon). Still, it's less than a quarter of them.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:23, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Couplings/Relationships/Wherever we want to go with this. Okay, so right now I'm basically covering the card articles, THB is covering the episode articles, and so on. It's not really an official position, but would you like to be in charge of the coupling/relationship articles? We really need someone to get them in shape, and you definitely seem to be the one for that.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::In fact, would you like to be the go-to-editor for the entire Fan section? I don't think anyone's really doing any keeping for it right now.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::I could, maybe. Keep in mind that I'm very bad at guessing what the English dialogue is, having boycotted it one year ago, and that my time is limited so that I'll only be able to check it once in a while and make minor edits. Also, I can't do anything much for Savers, or Adventure 02 episodes 22-50, or the Tamers Japanese original. I'll try my hand at Couplings and maybe then move onto the entire section. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) While I suppose I understand why you went ixnay on the pairing articles, (I hate fangirls as much as you seem to), they were still a handy reference for some of us fanfiction writers out there... I propose leaving the old coupling articles locked, but still in existence and then having regular relationship articles to go off of that (here's the evidence for Tai/Mimi, and here's how Tai generally interacts with Matt, Izzy, and Joe). Do ya know what I mean? Even if you decide not to mess with it, I suppose I can always check the redirected pages' history, although I'm lazy enough I'd rather not. (heh heh heh...) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) You now have admin access Per the recommendation of KrytenKoro you now have admin access, which gives you the ability to do things like delete pages and block users. Here's some words of wisdom-ish I gave to KrytenKoro a while ago. Just remember, be slow to block and delete, and when in doubt feel free to ask for a second opinion. But no worries, even admin actions can be undone in case of a mistake. Wikipedia has some good advice at wikipedia:Wikipedia:Advice for new administrators, wikipedia:Wikipedia:New admin school and wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide, if you are ever wondering about anything. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions, big or small. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 20:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) We Need Pics Aster, upload some Michi pictures so we can put them on the fan page. -PrincessJaded ::See I have pictures, i.e. Tai and Mimi riding Greymon, Mimi walking with Tai in The Crest of Sincerity. It's just I don't have authorization to add them. That's where you come it! Fan-subs I'm guessing you're in charge of fan-subs, but would you mind if i could take it over, or work on it some more? I think it needs some work, and it would be cool if it could be the definite (or somewhat close to) list of such on the 'net.--Rad140 00:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't think there's anything wrong with it or anything, but i think some of the links need fixing (i'll take care of that). I thought of maybe adding other languages, but AniDB has that already... i do swear there must be some other fan-sub groups somewhere doing digimon, that somehow aren't listed on AniDB?--Rad140 02:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Opinion needed I need opinions on one of my crazy ideas here --Rad140 20:01, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Dub I'm not sure if this was the reason you did it, but on Fan:Matt & Sora you removed the dub change to the scene in A Very Digi Christmas. If it was because the Japanese version didn't have it, I think we should still keep it. To me, just because it's the dub doesn't mean it's "fake", you know? I mean, we should definitely note that it's only in one version, but I think it would be fair to keep info that's only in the dubs.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 20:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Wow, nice new sig. xD :Yeah, you're right, it's not fake. I'll see how I can rephrase. I didn't like how it implied that somewhat the dub version was more important thus nulling the idea. Will fix. Dunno what I was thinking. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Re: torrent on the fan-subs page. About the link to the torrent file on the fan-subs page... I think we should take it off. More of an issue with the Crunchyroll stuff there than WPP's. Couple of reasons why, IMO: *It's a link to where ppl. can download the episodes instead of watching them. *I dobut it's official or licensed. Both crunchyroll/FUNimation have licenses from Toei to play the content. *To some people a torrent screams piracy, and i dunno if the wiki wants to be seen like that. *To download the crunchyroll episodes (official Toei subs), you have to pay for them, either from crunchyroll, or download them for Direct2Drive (in much better quality than in the torrent, i might add). In my eyes, I see this as stealing. um, and if you created it yourself, I apologize.. I just don't think it's appropriate. (and this is coming from the guy who was worried that putting up episode recaps could get us in trouble) ---- Rad140 Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 22:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :There's really no point in attempting to argue the morality of the fansubs page. Although, in defense, the really good sub groups usually buy the original box sets of the series they sub, supporting the series. :3. Actually, if it's on MegaUpload, sometimes you can stream it from the download page via MegaVideo (see here) :4.Noooooooooooo! Don't take down the page! :P Modestly, I think it's one of the best fan-subs (for English subs) on the 'net. It doesn't have everything that AniDB.net has, but I think it's a lot easier to see and sift through here. (plus, it's how I found most of the subs before I joined.) :To be honest, I suppose my "issue" with the torrent is that the FUNlimation subs are (for lack of a better word) "stolen" (as in, you'd have to pay $$ to get Toei subs legally). Plus, torrent screams "piracy" to some. Arrgh, pirates.---- Rad140 Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 23:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :: Kyle33860 Please see User talk:KrytenKoro#Kyle33860.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 21:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Fandubs? I know Ned Scott started the list of fansubs page, but how about a list of fandubs? I've stumbled across a few, and it might be a good thing to include. On a completely unrelated note, didn't you state that you were a fangirl once? So have you come back from the dark side, and are trying to save the coupling pages from your former peers? :P -- Rad140 Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 22:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Lanate Tiny correction. Lanate didn't ask; I recommended him when I asked. 03:40, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Aw, why'd you take it down? 08:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ~Idea for coupling pages I was stumbling around the 'net and came upon these: http://community.livejournal.com/enrai_graphics/14229.html, coupling colourbars that I thought might be a cool thing to add to the coupling pages. The HTML code is there for copying and pasting, however, I haven't the slightest clue on how to convert this (even possible?) into wiki-friendly formatting.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 21:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) DA02 Epilogue- Takeru+Hikari This is a recent edit made on the T.K. & Kari coupling page by an anon: "Tai's son calls Takeru in the Japanese version "Takeru-ojisan" which does mean "Uncle Takeru". Of course some also narrow friends of the parents call uncle and aunt. But if one takes it literally, this would mean that T.K. and Kari are together." I would reverse this, but I'd like a second opinion on the "Takeru-ojisan" thing. I watched it again, and I hear "Takeru-san", and that's it. Probably another attempt at "TK and Kari are canon!!!!!"---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 19:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :The anon is right about how it's used for familiar adults - like how you can anonymously call an old person "gramps". However, it is also used in the literal sense, so as long as it has that qualification about colloquial use, it seems as good as any evidence we have in these articles. 22:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Thanks for taking care of that for me.Kamiya 07:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) MoS Sorry for the bother, but we'd like your input on the Manual of Style at the forum: Forum:MoS - Everyone Read. If you have no opinion on most of it, then we'd at the very least like the input on the Fan section, especially as to how you handle the Coupling pages. Lanate (talk) 04:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Main Page Need main page input/help at the forums here. Thanks.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 17:58, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What did I did wrong? Hello, look, I only wanted to know if I did something that I shouldnt when I added that stuff in the Joe/Mimi coupling page... Is just that I was watching some Digimon episodes and I saw that scene and like it wasnt on the page, I decided to put it. Did I did something wrong? Ok, thanks. By the way, Im not a crazy fangirl. I just want to do something to help this site. Apparently I cant Thanks anyway, I will stay quiet from now on. ok, thank you... I want to help, I really do. I just dont know what to do... Like I only care about the first two seasons, and those have almost everything done, I cant do much. Do you know any article which needs help? Well, I can work with that. Maybe. With luck. Thanks for showing me that stuff. And, by the way, what did you meant when you said before that you had seen much worse that what I had wrote? Look, I cant believe Im saying this, but I believe there is a wrong little thing in the Takari page... Taiora I'm sorry if I offended you in any way but the thing is, I added a picture of Tai and Sora from the Movie: Diaboromon Strikes back and I added some evidence which I felt was valid, it's not one of those "She was standing next to him" type of thing yet you undid it and called it fangirlism, I admit the evidence was from the dub but don't you think it's valid all the same? Even if it wasn't from the original it's still evidence, can you explain please? --coolbloo12 Ok I agree with that but what about the picture I added for the Movie: Diaboromon Strikes Back? Also yes the thing with Sutpid Tai can be agrgued as an affectionate term or no affection at all, but can we agree that her face softened when she saw the "Love Tai" part, can't we add that, and the city thing? --coolbloo12 Ok, but the picture isn't over analysis, you let the Diaboromon Strikes back evidence by, that picture was just a picture to go along with it, if you saw the picture then you would see that it went with the evidence --coolbloo12 Re: Help How can Tamers be worse than hell? O_o My goal this break is to watch the rest of the Tamers episodes. I'll let you know what I find, but I don't remember much between Jenyra's younger sister and Kenta.---- Rad140 Message 23:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) FIRST EVER PROJECT! I need your help. We need way more projects and templates. I just created a new project page leading to all projects and a new project. Also look at the Pink Digiegg page's discussion tab about my new project. Look at DigimonWiki:Projects THIS IS URGENT. zozo 05:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Nothin' to do with anythin' but... LUVIN' THE PIC! Did you draw that? If not, where'd you get it? Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 22:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: :Well then tell your friend Chrys that DigigirlsFan from Digimon Wiki says it's AWESOME! Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 23:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Cliche Do you think this page on some of the cliche/stereotype roles in various Digimon series would be of any use of the relationship articles?---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 06:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Then, would TvTropes be of any use? Also, I think we should link to the new relationship pages on Fan:Couplings. I would do it myself, but the page source is locked.---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 06:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. What is the status on most of the relationship pages since your computer crashed? What's left (if anything)? Was the relationship article on Tai + Matt mostly done, or did you rewrite all of it yourself? Also, right now it seems to me that you are just erasing the existing fan coupling pages. A lot of what's on those could be carried over to the relationsip articles (instead of writing them completely from scratch). I apologize for the barrage of questions.---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 07:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I see. Maybe you should write some guidelines on the Relationship template for other editors like myself to know what to contribute and what not to. Hopefully these fair better than the coupling articles have/did.---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 07:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :And by the way, did you end up deleting the T.K. & Kari article?---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 05:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The problem is it was a featured article. I think we could have kept the coupling articles, locked them and stated that they're closed, and if people want to help out, they should do on the relationship articles. But it's your call.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 16:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Rika Nonaka/FA AnDrEy 01:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Excuse me, I would like what's the trouble with trivia in Rika Nonaka's article? It's cleanup doesn't seem reasonable to me... Couples on character pages If it's alright with you, I think the "Possible Couplings" sections on the individual character pages should be removed and replaced with a link to the appropriate Relationships page instead. It seems to go against where we are trying to go and I've seen a few cases of vandalism/rabid fan-shipping with them as well.---- Rad140 (Message) 18:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I know I discussed this before, but what about putting up the couplings pages again, but locked and closed from editing? Some users might find it helpful for writing fan fiction and such. And they are more detailed than the more general Relationship pages we have now. It wouldn't be too hard to restores them, would it?---- Rad140 (Message) 23:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, that makes any points I was going to have seem really dumb. I think as long as we have anything that talks about any kind of relationships between characters there is always going to be a problem with shipping and what not. Compared to some of the other Fan: pages, the coupling pages weren't that bad. A lot of our Fan pages, especially many of the fan fiction ones are disorganized and messy. It's kind of neat, but even more scary that people use as an end-all source for information. I mean, there are many other sites dedicated to couplings, so it's better if we stay out of it. For the relationship pages, it would be good if one of them could be completed and used as an example for the rest. Even I'm a little confused as to what exactly to put on there (so I'm sure others are too).---- Rad140 (Message) 18:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No Right! You have no right deleting my Digimon: Bio Merge! page! No Right! You no what! Screw you! I'll post it on Fanfiction.net! At least they will appreciate it! Conor Cross not any more! Not any more! I deleted the fan fiction page! Like you did to me! Happy Birthday! Enjoy your 15th! Hope it's a good one. I would say something witty about what you could do now that you're 15, but I can't think of anything... ---- Rad140 (Message) 17:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Headaches. Great (sarcasm). I say lock the pages until the season is over (or at least to unregistered users) to hold off the rabid fanshipping (why do they have to do it here? It's not like there's anywhere else they can't go! ;_; ). I don't see the point of anyone adding anything until the end of the season anyways. What could be seen as a point in one episode could easily be dismissed in the next.---- Rad140 (Message) 16:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) if.... I liked the old Background better... when it was dark blue not yellow with dots... with guilmon with flaming claws,on the top left... I liked the old look better if you can change it that would be nice... Rankings Hey, Aster! This is Josephine of Royal Patraine and a bunch of random websites that relate somewhat to your interests, hahaha. I see you're doing a great job at cleaning up the DigimonWiki. I believe this would be very helpful for you. This is a list of polls Toei Animation officially conducted on their website, so you can add it to the characters to see what the voters thought about them. It's up to you to add them, or somehow work it into text, but I hope it's very useful to you! I would suggest getting rid of "trivia" and somehow work it into prose (I guess it's 'cause I'm a traditional Wikipedian so I'm more used to this format). Nevertheless, keep up the great work! 19:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Relationship Pages I know you're the specialist in that section, so I don't doubt you in the slightest, but would you mind adding a quick comment or two so us other editors can understanding why you're changing something, and your reasoning? Thanks.---- Rad140 (Message) 22:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Help!!! my page got deleted somehow can someone fix it????!!! i did a lot of hard work on it and my brother krytenkoro checked it over. help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :Dude, check your talk page. 02:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) 16:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) help me to delete some pages I am trying to create some Fan:Digimon but i have made some mistake because im still new at this so if you could please delete or remove or something so i can redo the pages EdgeGreymon, Fan:EdgeGreymon, and 0 i would be grateful. do not worry because i created these pages and need to start them over. this happened when i was trying to finish Fan:EdgeGreymon Spatial Mode i was trying to setup the link to the Fan:EdgeGreymon page but things got out of hand.Kesedin 01:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Please Help Thank you for your help and i have a follow up question is there any reason why the permisson error comes up when i try to upload my photos of my drawings onto the wiki so i can add them to my pages?Kesedin 16:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to keep pestering you but im wondering if you could take a look at the EdgeGreymon and EdgeGreymon Spatial Mode fan pages I made because my was telling me about some problems with the links in the digivolution boxes. The strange part is that when I look up these pages they are exactly how I want them, everything is correct when I visit the page but now when he does. I am wondering if this has something to do with pages that you were kind enough to delete for me but I don't know. Well anyway when you have a chance please look into this for me, Thank you.Kesedin 01:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Well he said that the links on the EdgeGreymon page, that lead to his other digivolutions were colored red not blue so he couldn't follow them to the corresponding pages. But like I mentioned above, I haven't see these problems on my computer so i'm confused as well. Do you think the deleted EdgeGreymon pages are causing these problems?Kesedin 03:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I know right! I even tried to look it up on another computer and I still had no troubles haha. But no I do not know how to clean a cache. Hello Aster this request isn't a major one but i uploaded my first picture and I'm wondering if I am able to delete it myself or if you have to do it for because the dimensions on this picture are too big and I'm going to upload a better picture later on.Kesedin 05:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cali? 14:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Success! Stalking progress: 37%. 07:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I wanted to be sure I went though the right channel for this, there is an error in the episode of Digimon Frontier, Welcome to my Nightmare. The enemy digimon is actually called "Tapiermon", "Bakemon" the name he is given belongs to an unrelated Champion digimon, and the attack has the name of an unrelated Ultimate digimon, named Digitamamon. This may have been an error on the part of Frontier's writers and not actually the dub. I might have misspelled the names, but they should be close enough to bring up the digimon I am talking about. I appreciate your time. Relationships articles Can you take a look at these three links? *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:Joe_Kido?curid=19217&diff=288029&oldid=260172 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:Koushiro_%22Izzy%22_Izumi?curid=19214&diff=288026&oldid=275696 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:Mimi_Tachikawa?curid=19216&diff=288037&oldid=278878 The claims made in them seem totally unfounded to me, but then again, I'm an emotionless robot. 06:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Just keepin' on keepin' on Although it's getting pretty slumpy, to be honest. Bleh. As far as the issue goes, I'm not sure I really have any input to add, although if we don't have any strict evidence one way or another, then it probably makes more sense to assume the pattern holds and the name is meant to be based on the VA's acting name. 15:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, where did we get confirmation on the first name in the first place? 15:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The name is listed in the Memorial Book, and also in the Lineart Book. I think the bigger issue would be claiming that Kae Araki is her VA without any source other than the pattern, which is what I think needs community consensus. 15:50, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::It's definitely a difficult situation to be in - perhaps we should just go ahead with the name change but not make any claims towards her actual VA? Even if it has nothing to do with the VA, Kae's still a correct reading of the name (the only reason anyone's gone with Yoshie is because that's what everyone thought it was for a while). Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think we should just add a ref note mentioning the other reading, just like we do with Senri. 22:24, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, okay. I want to go ahead and do that, but should we put Kae as primary and Yoshie as sub? "Kae" is what I think would be the default, since it has the advantage of following the pattern, even if it's unconfirmed; again, "Yoshie" is around solely due to fandom precedent. :Just want to clear it up before I start going on a mass edit. :Sorry for making this a bigger issue than it really should be, by the way - I'm willing to go through the mass edit myself if that's what's needed, but I just feel like ditching a possibility that actually has possible basis in favor of something that only has fandom precedent feels kind of weird in terms of accuracy. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) What happend to the navibar?It had series,and everything.Now it has just Comunity and thoose... MasterCharmander 13 17:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC) "SAMPLE" watermark Do you have photoshop that has content aware? I'm looking at this image: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beelzemon_and_BelleStarmon_(15th_Anniversary_Box)_b.jpg and dislike the opacity of the watermark. (I couldn't find a best place to discuss this, I want it so that all digimon wiki editors sees this). Also, can you show the image source, it would be nice. Jackiefrost200 (talk) 03:11, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Fan-edited images would not be allowed on this wiki. 15:16, January 2, 2016 (UTC)